generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
A scientist for Providence. History The Day That Everything Changed String Theory Personality She is depicted as the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions, in contrast to Agent Six's stoic nature. She is the only one who sees Rex as more than a weapon. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. There have also been hints in a possible attraction to Agent Six, as in the first episode when she reaches for his hand and looks hurt when he pulls away. Also, it could be possible that she thinks of Rex as sort of a son or other family member considering that she was the only one to not complain during their 'dinner' in the episode "The Architect" and was smiling. In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that her sister is an incurable spider-like Evo kept in containment at Providence. It is implied that she is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence as she was involved in a deal involving her life. Appearance She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, and knee-high boots. Her black hair is also worn in a bun. Relationships Rex : See also: Rex She is the only member of Providence, except Bobo (arguably), that thinks of Rex as more than a weapon. Also, it could be possible that she thinks of Rex as sort of a son or other family member considering that she was the only one to not complain during their 'dinner' in the episode "The Architect". Agent Six : See also: Agent Six : : Even though they are virtually opposits they seem to get along fine and have trust in each other's abilities. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon, Holiday insists that he should be treated more like a human. She also thinks that Six should try to relate to him more. Six however believes he is more like military asset, though he hasn't exactly said that outright. Over time they are taking each others advice in both treating Rex as a person and an asset. : : On a personal level, it is unknown what they think of each other. It is subtly implied that Holiday has feelings for Six, although it may just be due to her emotional nature. It is most likely that they think highly of each other, especially with Holiday's humanity (which is lacking in most of Providence) and Six's listening to her. Their respect for each other might have increased in the episode "Lockdown" when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down gently under Six's orders and when Six defended Holiday's deal with White regarding her sister. 'E.V.O Sister' See also: Spider E.V.O. Doctor Holiday's sister was turned into an incurable spider E.V.O. They restrained her and locked her inside the Hole of the petting zoo. She escaped when Rex and Noah breached the Hole and took everybody in the Tower, including Noah away. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't do anymore trouble. Powers and Abilities Doc Holiday is entirely human but of course doesn't mean she isn't as strong as the other characters like Agent Six. Her intelligence, determination, and compassion is very formidable as shown in "Breach". She is very capable with machinery and weaponry as well. Gallery Trivia Holiday and Circe have the same knee-high boots and similar voices and personalities. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence